Airi Sakura/Image Gallery
Light Novel = LN Vol 02-00.jpg|Volume 2 LN Vol 02-01.jpg|Volume 2 LN Vol 02-02.jpg|Volume 2 Airi Sakura School Database.jpg|School Database LN Vol 02-04.jpg|Volume 2 LN Vol 02-07.jpg|Volume 2 LN Vol 02-11.jpg|Volume 2 LN Vol 02-12.jpg|Volume 2 LN Vol 03-03.jpg|Volume 3 LN Vol 03-09.jpg|Volume 3 LN Vol 04-06.jpg|Volume 4 LN Vol 4.5-01.jpg|Volume 4.5 LN Vol 4.5-09.jpg|Volume 4.5 LN Vol 4.5-12.jpg|Volume 4.5 LN Vol 05-07.jpg|Volume 5 LN Vol 06-03.jpg|Volume 6 LN Vol 06-09.jpg|Volume 6: LN Vol 07-07.jpg|Volume 7 LN Vol 7.5-02.jpg|Volume 7.5 LN Vol 7.5-09.jpg|Volume 7.5 |-| Manga = Room 9 cover.jpg|Airi on the tankōbon cover for Room 9. Room 10 cover.jpg|Airi on the tankōbon cover for Room 10. Room 11 cover.jpg|Airi, together with Suzune, Kikyō, and Honami, on the tankōbon cover for Room 11. Room 14 cover.jpg|Airi on the Tankōbon cover for Room 14. Room 16 cover.jpg|Airi, together with Suzune and Kikyō, on the tankōbon cover for Room 16. Room 20 cover.jpg|Airi, together with Honami, on the tankōbon cover for Room 20. Room 33 cover.jpg|Airi, together with Kikyō, Kei and Suzune, on the tankōbon cover for Room 33. ]. Room 9 cover CA.jpg|Airi on the Comic Alive cover for Room 9. Room 10 cover CA.jpg|Airi on the Comic Alive cover for Room 10. Room 11 cover CA.jpg|Airi, together with Suzune, Kikyō, and Honami, on the Comic Alive cover for Room 11. Room 14 cover CA.jpg|Airi on the Comic Alive cover for Room 14. Room 20 cover CA.jpg|Airi, together with Honami, on the Comic Alive cover for Room 20. Room 33 cover CA.jpg|Airi, together with Kikyō, Kei and Suzune, on the Comic Alive cover for Room 33. Room 42 cover CA.jpg|Airi on the Comic Alive cover for Room 42. |-| Anime = Episode 001-026.jpg | Episode 1: Airi Episode 001-046.jpg | Episode 1: Airi Episode 001-109.jpg | Episode 1: Airi Episode 001-119.jpg | Episode 1: Airi Episode 002-006.jpg | Episode 2: Airi Episode 002-021.jpg | Episode 2: Airi Episode 002-063.jpg | Episode 2: Airi Episode 004-06.jpg|Episode 4: Airi surfing the net, possibly managing her blog website. Episode 005-01.jpg|Episode 5: Airi being anxious to write her personal details in the warranty form. Episode_005-02.jpg|Episode 5: Airi talking with Kiyotaka Ayanokōji about not being pressured to do what others want her to do. Episode 005-07.jpg|Episode 5: Airi witnesses the brawl between Ken Sudō and other Class 1-C students. Episode 005 End Card.jpg|Episode 5: Airi being the fourth end card character Episode 006-04.jpg|Episode 6: Airi, walking alone at the supermarket complex, scared of being followed. Episode 006-06.jpg|Episode 6: Airi attacked by Yukitsu Kusuda, her internet stalker and a former SIVCAMERA employee. Episode 006-06A.png|Episode 6: Yukitsu Kusuda getting arrested for attempted assault on Airi. Episode 007-09.png Episode 007-03.jpg|Episode 7: Airi at the pool in a swimsuit Episode 007-18.png|Episode 7: Airi with Kikyō Episode 007-27.png|Episode 7: Airi witnessing Suzune's speech Episode 007-34.png|Episode 7: Airi after splashing Kiyotaka Episode 007-35.png|Episode 7: Airi in a group picture Episode 008-23.jpg|Episode 8: Airi together with Kiyotaka, being caught by Kikyō at Speranza's top layer open area. Episode 009-05.jpg|Episode 9: Airi being flustered after Kiyotaka made a surprising gesture at the forest. Episode 009-08.jpg|Episode 9: Airi, together with her class 1-D classmates, discussing how to moderately use their S-Points for their mutual benefit. Episode 009-09.jpg|Episode 9: Class 1-D's consensus on proper utilization of their S-Points and constructive plan to win the survival game. Episode_009-11.jpg|Episode 9: Airi, together with Kiyotaka, found one of Class 1-A's occupied island spot. Episode 010-03.jpg|Episode 10: Episode 012-03.jpg|Episode 12: Anime Series End Card.jpg|Episode 12: Airi and other heroines being the eleventh end card character |-|Misc.= Airi Sakura Character Profile.jpg|Character Profile Tomoseshunsaku Special Art Works cover.jpg|''Comic Alive's Tomoseshunsaku Special Art Works cover Tomoseshunsaku Special Art Works backcover.jpg|''Comic Alive's Tomoseshunsaku Special Art Works back cover Graphic 09.jpg|Promotional art for light novel Graphic 10.jpg|Promotional art for light novel/Tomoseshunsaku Special Art Works Graphic 12.jpg|Promotional art for light novel/Tomoseshunsaku Special Art Works Graphic 15.jpg|Promotional art for light novel Graphic 27.jpg|Promotional art for Tomoseshunsaku Art Works Comic Alive 2016 March Issue.jpg|''Comic Alive'' March 2016 issue Comic Alive 2017 March Issue.jpg|''Comic Alive'' March 2017 issue Comic Alive 2017 October Issue.jpg|''Comic Alive'' October 2017 issue Airi Sakura Summer School Festival 2017.png|MF Bunko J Summer School Festival 2017 You-Zitsu TV Production Mark.jpg|Anime official poster You-Zitsu Music Collection cover.jpg|Cover of You-Zitsu: Music Collection. Megami October 2017 issue.jpg|''Megami Magazine'' October 2017 issue Animage October 2017 issue.jpg|''Animage'' October 2017 issue Category:Image Gallery